The American Magic Protection Force (AMPF)
by Abolte286
Summary: This is a story about the American Magic Protection Force in the USA that deals with stuff that Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement officers would deal with, but they are their own separate branch.
1. Prologue

**_A.N._ _-_ Hey Everybody, ABolte286 here, I have a new story for all of you, it is different story from the norm of what I usually create, but it is still a topic that I am interested in. The magical world ties into the Harry Potter world of magic but isn't directly affiliated with them yet. I have great plans for this story and I hope you enjoy reading this story. If you wish to, please leave a review, follow, and favorite the story as you please. And per usual, without further let's get to the beginning of the Story, the Prologue.-**

The American Magic Protection Force is a part of the American Ministry of Magic, which works in conjunction with Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror branches under the Ministry, but is considered its own branch.

Some of the higher level officials that are apart of A.M.P.F. are:

Kyle Matherson, an African American wizard who is also an animagus. His animagus is a Chocolate Lab. His training is in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Divination. He has Brown hair and Brown eyes.

Chyna Fender, a gentle, yet mystical African American witch, who has fallen for Kyle. She has very good Defense Against the Dark Arts Training and is also skilled in Charms. She has Purple hair and Brown eyes.

Austin Batchover, an impressively, amazing Potion master & Spell caster. His background in the magical world is that he is trained in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Advanced Potions. He is a Caucasian Wizard with Blonde hair and Blue hair. Austin is also the head of the A.M.P.F. branch.

Katie Batchover, Austin's wife, a Caucasian witch with Pinkish Brown hair and Brown eyes, has a similar talent and training background to that of her husband. She is trained in Advanced Potions, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms.

Devon Alabaster, a Hispanic wizard with amazing talents and training in Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Cooking. He has Black hair and Green eyes.

Katrina Calvin, a Caucasian witch with a hell of a temper when provoked, she has a thing for Devon, but isn't in love with him, (Yet). She is trained in Herbology, Potions and Charms. She has Blue hair and Blue Eyes.

 ** _A.N._ _-_ Alright guys, this is the end of the Prologue, these are the Six main characters of the story, but there will be other characters of the story, but they are all extra characters that aren't very important, but could be considered important later on. Anyway thanks for reading the story and please do leave something about this story, like it, follow it, follow me, leave a comment, do whatever, but feedback would be nice. Thank you always.**

 **ABOLTE286**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_A.N._ _-_ Hey guys, Abolte286 here, thank you to the people who have already viewed my story and have actually checked me out, but to anyone who is reading this, don't be discouraged to go check out my other stories that I have on my Fanfiction page, but go and check them out. And without further ado, let's get to the story. ↓↓↓**

It was morning in one of the villages in which some of the A.M.P.F. workers live, this village which only held about 200 magical people, the village is located in the valley of the mountains in Colorado. 6 of these people are the people listed in the prologue are the A.M.P.F. workers.

This morning was a cold, dark morning, Austin woke up, it was about 6:45 in the morning, Katie then shortly realized that her husband was getting up, got up herself, got dressed in a gray sweater and a pair of black jeans. After that, she went downstairs, went into the kitchen, pulled out her wand, which was a Pine wood wand, with a phoenix feather core, and is an unyielding wand, and she lit the stove with her wand, then began to make breakfast for her and her husband. About ten minutes after Katie came downstairs, Austin walked down to the kitchen, he was wearing a light gray sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey honey, How are you?" Austin asked Katie, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Fine, breakfast is almost ready." Katie said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Austin sat down and Katie put the skillet of eggs and the plate of bacon out on the table, then Katie pointed her wand towards 2 plates, then they flew to their spots at the table.

When they had finished, they cleaned the dishes, then they disapparated to all of the high level A.M.P.F. workers' houses and then told them they needed to go to the office. Once they were done talking to Devon, they disapparated to their office in the Ministry of Magic, which is located in the mountains of Wyoming.

They apparated into Katie and Austin's office in their part of the Magical Law Enforcement floor of the Ministry. Once they got situated, Austin began to read today's memos that had come into to him from other branches in the Ministry. While reading the memos, Austin read a memo from the Auror department and it said that there was an escaped prisoner from the British Wizarding Prison of Azkaban, his name was Chiles Markus, and he was in the U.S.

"Hey honey. Look at what I found that just came in." Austin said showing his wife the memo from the head Auror. She read it.

"What are his charges for?" Katie asked.

"From what I heard from Travis is that he was charged for having very strong ties to Lord Voldemort. He is also a very intensive training in some of the darkest stuff I have seen in years." Austin said.

"What are you thinking?" Katie asked.

"I am thinking that he could become the next Dark Lord if we don't catch him soon." Austin said.

"Well I think you should send some things to the Minister and the head Auror. I will go get Chyna to get her to help us to possibly find some information." Katie said before leaving to go find Chyna in the office.

Austin then began writing to Travis Matrix, the head Auror, and Derek Dallas, the Minister of Magic. After they were sent off, Katie came back into the office with Chyna, then Katie closed the door to the office, then Austin told Chyna the news that they had found out. Two more memos flew onto Austin's memo spot on his desk, he then said to Katie & Chyna, "Well, the Aurors have told us to meet them in the Quake Shack in Omaha. The Minister has given us the go ahead to go and do what we need to do, and has informed us that we need to go to Kalamore and check to see if he is there."

"Alright, then we should get out our brooms, and disapparate to the Quake Shack." Katie said.

So they grabbed their brooms and then they disapparated to the Quake Shack in Omaha, NE.

When they apparated into the Quake Shack, a wizard pub, which looks like a vintage old, old building to Muggles, and is only truly visible to wizards, Austin, Katie, and Chyna spotted the 5 Aurors that Travis told him about, and they went over to them. The names of the Aurors names are: Troy Gavin, Angel Simpson, Tom Haybark, Annie Black, & Tracie Halverson.

"Hey Troy, Angel, Tracie, Annie, & Tom. How are all of you?" Austin asked.

"We are doing well. What do we need to do first?" Troy asked.

"First we need to go to Kalamore, then when we get there, we need to talk to the students, and then split into groups and patrol the school." Austin said to the Aurors.

"Alright, we will follow you, lead the way." Troy said.

So they went out the back door, the Aurors summoned their brooms and then everyone took off and Austin lead everyone to Kalamore School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 ** _A.N._ _-_ Hey guys, well the next chapter will start with them arriving at Kalamore and then they will get to cracking away on finding a way to find Chiles, but I can't say _any_ more than that, but Stay tuned for a new chapter that might come out soon. Thanks again. Also please favorite, follow, and comment as you please.**

 ** _ABOLTE286_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Findings

**_A.N._ _-_ Hey guys, thank you everyone for reading this story as usual, but please do check out the other stories, comment, follow me, follow the story, favorite the story, favorite me, do what you want, but keep reading, but without further ado, let's get to the story. ↓↓↓↓↓**

 **At Kalamore School for Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

As the Aurors and the AMPF members landed at the front gates, they met the caretaker, Michael Barnes, who was standing at the school side of the gate. Mr. Barnes took out his wand and waved it towards the gate and it opened and let them in. They then walked up to the castle of Kalamore school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, with Mr. Barnes.

When they entered Kalamore, the Entrance Hall wa lit with a very orange glow and it had torches and other burning bowls set into pedestals to light the hallway. There were also enchanted moving staircases and lots of doorways and such above them and along other corridors.

Upon walking into Kalamore, they were greeted warmly by Professor Lion Brian Link Halbridge, the headmaster of the school.

"Welcome everybody, how can I help you today?" Professor Halbridge asked.

"We are doing fine Professor, or shall I say Lion. We are looking for an escaped prisoner, his name is Chiles Markus, he had very strong ties to the Dark Lord, & if we don't find him soon, he could become the next Dark Lord. He might not stop at nothing until he gets what he wants." Austin said to Halbridge.

"Has the British Ministry become involved since his escape from Azkaban?" Halbridge asked.

"Not to my knowledge they haven't, I would have been the Second or third to be notified if some other Magical law enforcement officer arrived in the U.S. at all." Austin replied.

"I don't want to panic the students is all I am concerned about, but I will let them know to head straight to the Great Hall at 6:00 PM for dinner." Halbridge informed Austin.

So when dinner time came around, once everyone had arrived in the Great Hall, including all of the staff, Halbridge went up to his podium, and got everyone to quiet down, then he began to speak to them, "As you all might have begun to notice, the Ministry of Magic has sent some of the Magic Protection Force members and several Aurors to the school. The reason why they are here is because they are looking for an escaped prisoner, who escaped from Azkaban. The Ministry feels that it places priority in protecting the most crucial magical point in this country, such as this school. They wish for all of you students to be safe. They also want to double check that the escaped prisoner isn't on the grounds. Mr. Batchover, the head of the department of the Magic Protection Force, would like to say a couple of things to all of you."

Halbridge stepped down from his podium, then allowed Austin to step up to the podium and then Austin began to speak, "As you all just heard, there is an escaped prisoner on the loose and we have been informed that he is hiding in the U.S., he is also a notorious murderer, and was greatly tied to Lord Voldemort. He is extremely powerful, and won't stop at anything until he can become the next Dark Lord. If you have any information, please let my team, the Aurors, Professor Halbridge, or your Professor Jinslor know as soon as possible. Thank you for your time, you may go about your normal activities." Austin then stepped down from the podium, and then went to Halbridge.

"Lion, is there somewhere we can sit down and talk, and also sleep?" Austin asked Halbridge.

"Yes, there is an empty room on the Sixth floor, Mr. Barnes can take you up there." Halbridge replied.

"Thank you Lion, & may you have a good night." Austin said thanking Halbridge.

Mr. Barnes led them up to the the empty room on the sixth floor, he unlocked the door, then he allowed them into the room, then Austin asked, "Mr. Barnes, are there separate rooms in here for us to sleep?"

"Yes there are, there are 3 beds in each room." Mr. Barnes replied.

"Thank you Mr. Barnes, you may go." Austin said to him

So Mr. Barnes left the room, then Austin closed the door, then began to speak to everyone, "Alright, we are going to rest, and some of you can patrol the school. If you hear any information, it doesn't matter if I am sleeping, wake me up."

Austin, Katie and Chyna went into the left room, and then Austin and Katie got into one of the queen Four poster beds, and Chyna go into another four poster bed and they then went to sleep.

The next morning, the AMPF members at Kalamore woke up to someone knocking on their door, Austin hopped out of bed and answered the door, it was Troy.

"We have been informed early this morning from a sixth year by the name of Rory Batchkinson, that her uncle has been contacting someone unknown by owl about some type of dark magic. She said she had never seen him so obsessed with something like this before." Troy said. At this point, Chyna and Katie were awake and were listening to what Troy was saying.

"So we need to find her uncle's owl, and her uncle as well & figure out where Chiles is at." Austin said to Troy.

"Ok, well we need to go to Halbridge where to find this young witch and talk to her." Austin said, and then everyone got up and walked out.

"Alright everyone, Troy, Katie and myself are going to go down to Halbridge's office and ask him where to find Ms. Batchkinson, and then ask her some very simple questions, then let her get back to what she is doing." Austin said to everyone.

So they went downstairs to go to Halbridge's office and when they arrived at his office, they knocked on his door, he said, "Come in."

"Good morning Lion, I have a question, do you know where Ms. Rory Batchkinson is?" Austin asked Halbridge.

"In fact I do, she is in Professor Huleson's Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Halbridge said.

"Thank you Lion, we are going to go down to Professor Huleson's classroom. I will also be back to talk to you later anyway." Austin said shaking Halbridge's hand and then left his office.

The three of the people that were in Halbridge's office walked up to the North Tower of the castle on the third floor, and walked into Professor Huleson's classroom.

"Professor Huleson, may I have a word with you, please?" Austin asked.

"Yes, one second and I will be with you, Mr. Batchover." Professor Huleson said in a sweet, medium pitched voice that was projected at a medium level. She finished talking to Dean Frankover and walked over to Austin.

"What can I help you with Austin?" Huleson asked.

"Diahana, I need Ms. Batchkinson for several minutes." Austin said with some urgency in his voice.

"Alright, but no more than 10 minutes, I don't need her worrying." Prof. Huleson said with some frightened frustration, then calmly continued, "Ms. Batchkinson, can you come here for a moment please."

She came over to Huleson and Huleson said, "Rory, Mr. Batchover would like to have a word with you for a couple of minutes."

"Ms. Batchkinson, if you would follow me please." Austin said sticking out his hands to lead her out of the classroom and out of earshot range of the classroom.

Everyone sat down in the hallway about 20 feet from the classroom.

"Ms. Batchkinson, do you mind if we call you Rory?" Katie asked Rory.

"Yes that is alright." Rory said shyly.

"Thank you. Now you informed the Aurors that you had some information that your uncle was possibly communicating with a dark wizard. Is this correct?" Austin asked Rory trying to get straight to the point.

"Yes that is correct." Rory said calmly.

"Do you know where your uncle has sent his owls to?" Katie asked Rory in a calm voice.

"I think somewhere in Colorado." Rory said very uncertainly.

"Do you know how long your uncle has been in contact with this man for?" Troy asked Rory.

"I believe since a week before term started." Rory said.

"Ok. Do you know how often did your uncle contact this man?" Austin asked in a nice, calm tone.

"About 2 to 3 times a day. He would usually send one out, and 1-4 hours later another would return." Rory said kindly.

"Thank you. Also, where do you stay?" Katie asked.

"I stay at 1427 Branside Ln. Treysville, KS." Rory said.

"That's all we need, thank you Rory, you may go back to Professor Huleson." Austin said.

So Rory walked back into class and Professor Huleson walked out.

"Are you three done with this poor young witch." Huleson asked with frustration in her voice.

"Yes Diahana, we are thank you." Austin said calmly.

Professor Huleson bowed and then walked back into the classroom.

The three people met up with the others and Austin said to them once they were found, "Well, from what Ms. Batchkinson. told us, the A.M.P.F. group needs to leave, the Auror group I would like to stay for no more than 2 weeks, and if you hear anything else, send me an owl ASAP."

"Alright well, we'll see you later." Troy said and then shook all of the AMPF group members hands.

"See you later Troy." Austin said to him as he was shaking Troy's hand and walked up to Halbridge's office.

In Professor Halbridge office, Austin knocked on his door, Halbridge replied, "Enter!"

"Lion, we are about leave, Ms. Batchkinson has given us a most useful tip. If you have any information, send me owl no matter what time it is." Austin said.

"I will do so, I believe I know where Ms. Batchkinson told you to go." Halbridge said.

"Where might that be?" Austin asked.

"I believe that she told you that you needed to go to Treysville, Kansas." Halbridge replied.

"You are correct Lion. Sorry to stop this conversation, but we need to go." Austin said.

The group then left the room and closed the door to his office. They then walked down the staircases to the main level, then walked out of the front door, and out the front gates and then summoned their broomsticks and took off for the Ministry in Wyoming.

When they returned to their office section, they found that the people they needed weren't at their desks. Austin then pulled out a map of the village in which they lived and found that everyone they needed was at home. They then grabbed their broomsticks and Disapparated to their houses.

 ** _A.N._ _-_ Thank you everyone who is visiting this story and actually checks up on the story and truly likes my reads, hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will read and enjoy the next chapter.**

 **ABOLTE286**


End file.
